As dielectric ceramic compositions for high-dielectric-constant laminated ceramic capacitors, dielectric ceramic compositions containing BaTiO3 as their main constituent have been known, to which various types of accessory constituents such as rare-earth elements are added depending on characteristics required.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a dielectric ceramic composition containing barium titanate as its main constituent, and containing, as its accessory constituents, MgO, a sintering aid, at least one material selected from V2O5, MoO3, and WO3, a specific rare-earth oxide, CaZrO3 or CaO+ZrO2, MnO or Cr2O3, and Al2O3, in which with respect to 100 parts by mol of the main constituent, MgO is 0.2 to 0.75 parts by mol, Mn or Cr is 0.1 to 0.3 parts by mol, and Al2O3 is 0.5 to 4 parts by mol (provided that 4 parts by mol is excluded), and Mg, Mn and Cr satisfies a relationship of 0.3≦(Mn+Cr)/Mg≦0.5.
In Patent Document 1, Al is added to the main constituent including barium titanate in addition to the rare-earth element, Mn, and Mn, thereby in an attempt to achieve a high dielectric constant and high reliability (lifetime characteristics).